There are a number of previously described refillable compacts, most of which involve manually pressing a button or tab or manipulating a retaining lid or frame to release the interior cosmetic tray.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,635,891, Kendall disclosed a case having a swinging ejector bar extending across the bottom of the case under a plate carrying face powder, rouge or other cosmetic. The bar was attached on one side with a knuckle that could be pressed to dislodge the bar, thus ejecting the compact plate resting on it.
Wacker disclosed a frame member hinged to the bottom of a cosmetic box; the member frictionally engaged a rouge pan holder when folded (U.S. Pat. No. 1,735,483). In U.S. Pat. No. 2,535,455 to Parkin, a compact with an inner door held in powder that could be replenished. A case patented by Sussman had a cosmetic holder that simply snapped into place inside the compact (U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,430).
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,451 to Montoli, a compact with a pop-up tray operated by a hinged cover was disclosed. The tray was adapted to sit in the compact frame and snap into place. The hinge was designed so that when the compact was forced open beyond its normal open position, the tray was forced up so that it could be replaced.
Ackerman, et al., disclosed a cosmetic compact that had an unlatching slide with a button surface; the hinged cover was held closed by a detent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,116). Light finger pressure on the butten caused a cam to force open the cover, disengaging the cover detent, and heavy finger pressure forced the powder tray up, disengaging it.
It would be desirable to have an alternative mechanism for readily removing a cosmetic tray from its case so that the tray can be replaced or refilled with fresh cosmetic materials such as powder or eye shadow. It would be especially desirable to have a refillable compact that is so easy to refill that a weak, aged, arthritic, or disabled person can do it.